Roronoa Zolo & Bloody Kitty
by Liz-Mankin
Summary: Roronoa Zolo meets "Bloody" Kitty, the infamous female pirate captain that leads the Silver Sword Pirates along with "Blood-Soaked" Thorn,and falls in love with her. Can he try to ignore these feeling at first or will they overtake him? (updated version soon to come)


Zolo Fan Story

By: Yoshizawa Emi (Lizzy Mankin)

"Lucky Swamp Blessed With Beauty"

20

*The characters may seem different than what they should act like. This is after the Galley-La arc in One Piece. There are new characters. Zolo is almost completely out of character in this story.*

-*Read Notice*-

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

"Where's Zolo?" Nami, the crew's navigator & second mate, looked to Sanji, a ladies cook. He was carrying a box full of food toward the kitchen. Franky, the newest member of the crew & a cyborg, was repairing the mast where a cannonball had gone through the mast. Chopper, a reindeer that had eaten the Human Human Fruit, & Usopp, the long nosed sharpshooter of the crew, were carrying up a cannon they had purchased in the port town. Nico Robin, the ships archaeologist, was using her Hana Hana Fruit powers to carry up crates of different materials.

"How should I know where he is? I saw him in town looking at a sword display an hour ago," Sanji answered her. He disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think he was sleeping under a tree a few minutes ago," Nico called up to her.

"Go find him & tell him to get Luffy. He was in an eating contest again & then disappeared." Nami looked really angry now. She stomped off to the girls cabins as Nico jumped onto the dock.

I _wish I could just sleep here for awhile. It's so peaceful here,_ Zolo thought. He was sitting against a palm tree with his swords in his lap. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. A girl was standing not to far off. Well, she was actually leaning on a tree. But the tree was leaning towards her so she seemed to be standing up straight. When she saw Zolo looking at her, she started walking towards him. Zolo drew Wado, his prized sword, from its sheath. She stopped when she saw the blade. She was close enough that Zolo could clearly see what she looked like.

She had raven black hair that hung just below her shoulders & it was twisted into a braid. Her eyes were a startling emerald green with an amber gold tint around the pupils. She had on a short black tank top with red scratches across its sides & her jeans were a deep black with what looked like amethyst crystals down the sides. Her sandals were a simple black. There was a sword sheath at her side.

"Who are you & what do you want?" Zolo said to her.

She bowed. "My name is Kitty Waver. I'm sorry if I woke you but I noticed that you have a Kiutsu sword. I'm guessing the third."

Zolo sheathed his sword. "Kitty Waver? Are you the infamous female pirate captain?" _Damn she's cute._ He couldn't help but look her over. She seemed not to notice because she was eyeing him the same way.

She nodded. "Yes, & you're the ex-infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zolo, now the first mate of Monkey D. Luffy's crew."

"How did you know that?"

"I've been tailing you for awhile now. The navy is after me again."

"Why are you tailing us though?"

"I'm not sure. I fled from my own crew & stuck to your boat at Galley-La. I'm not surprised Luffy beat Lucci. He's always been a weakling." She laughed a bit.

Zolo sat down & Kitty copied him. _She's got a really cute laugh._ "Why didn't you show yourself before?"

"Cuz I'm terrified you guys won't let me travel with you for awhile." She looked at her lap. _I can't stare at him for long. He's really cute & I don't want to get distracted too much. I have to think about Thorn._

"Luffy would've let-" he stopped as Nico came up.

"Nami wants to leave as soon as possible. Find Luffy & come back to the ship," was all she said before walking away. She didn't notice Kitty sitting across from Zolo. She was sitting behind the tree where Nico couldn't see her.

Zolo sighed & got up. "Come with me. Luffy will probably let you stay, but we have to see what the others say."

"There you are. Nami wants to leave so we can get to the next island as soon as we can." Franky was standing on the railing. He saw Kitty standing close to Zolo but didn't say anything & jumped onto the deck.

"Come on." Zolo turned to Kitty & helped her onto the deck. _I hope she's allowed to come with us. It'll get interesting then. At least I'll have someone to talk to._

"Hey Zolo, whose that?" Luffy was hanging upside down the from the mast.

"This is Kitty. Come down here." Zolo called up to him. Luffy dropped down in front of Kitty.

"Hey Kitty." Luffy took his straw hat off, letting it hang down on his back by a couple strings tied together. "Haven't I seen you before?" _Zolo seems happy for some reason._

"Yeah. I've been stuck to your rudder since you left Galley-La."

"You could've come up here."

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me stay on your crew for awhile."

"We would've let you."

"Yeah. It would be nice to have another girl in the crew." Nico said. Nami nodded in agreement.

"Where are you from?" Chopper asked Kitty.

"I'm the captain of the Silver Sword Pirates. Well, one of the captains." Kitty explained. She sighed. "I had to leave them because I don't want them getting hurt."

Nobody said anything for awhile. Then Luffy spoke, "Aren't you worried that they will need you soon?"

"No. Thorn can take care of them." Kitty looked like she was going to cry.

_I should let her be for awhile. At least Zolo has someone he can talk to other than me now._ Luffy thought as he walked towards Usopp. Franky sighed & went below deck. Nico & Nami went to the top deck & started looking at charts. Luffy, Chopper, & Usopp grabbed fishing poles & went to the ships side. Sanji, who hadn't said anything, went back into the kitchen. Kitty was left alone with Zolo.

"Are you ok?" Zolo asked Kitty.

She wiped away a few tears that had appeared on her cheek. "I'm fine."

"Let's go to the crows nest. I have the first watch. Well, unless you want to talk to someone else."

Kitty started up the ratlines towards the crows nest. _Great. I just cried in front of Zolo. Now he'll never like me._

Suddenly, she felt hands around her waist. Zolo was lifting her into the crows nest. "Come on. It's going to be ok. I've heard about your crew & their strong. They'll be fine."

"I hope so." Kitty let Zolo pick her up & place her against the mast. _Did he have to place his hands there? Geez._

"So, why did you tag along with us?"

"I don't want to die!" Kitty buried her face in her hands, crying.

Zolo sat down next to Kitty & hugged her. _I wish I could make her feel better. She's so beautiful. But I doubt she even likes me. Especially that way. _"It's ok. Don't worry. You're safe with… us."

Kitty leaned on him, still crying. "No one's safe with me around. I couldn't even protect my boyfriend."

_Damn it. She's taken._ Zolo hugged her tighter as she laid her head on his chest, barely aware that she was doing it. "What happened to him?" She didn't answer for awhile.

"He got hurt. There was a fight at Galley-La Dock One. We were in the crowd when someone slammed into him. He was knocked into the wall. Then he got shot by I'm guessing a misfired bullet. I left him with the crew so he could heal. They know I left by now."

Zolo shifted so he could get his arm around her. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"You look tired. You should get some sleep."

Kitty yawned. "Yeah. But I don't know where to go."

"I can show you." They looked up to see Nico sitting on the rail. She was wearing a low-front shirt & a short-skirt. She was angled towards Zolo, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He helped Kitty up & then took off his bandana. He handed it to her.

"Here, you can wear this." Kitty took it from his hand, her fingers brushing his. She unfolded it & wrapped it around her head the same way he did in a fight. He tried not to grin as Kitty jumped onto the deck after Nico. Nice led her into the kitchen.

"Head down the hallway there. The first door on the left is the girl's cabin. I strung a black hammock up for you."

Kitty bowed to Nico. "Thank you." She headed towards the door as Nico sat down & chatted with Sanji.

_I want to talk to him. Like I was before Nico came up. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him. I just hope I don't attract any trouble while I'm here. I don't want him hurt. _Kitty thought as she drifted off to sleep later that day. Nami had been working when Kitty had walked in. They chatted for awhile before Kitty crawled in her hammock & fell asleep. Nami shook her awake almost six hours later.

"Zolo wants to talk to you."

Kitty got up & walked outside. It was nighttime. A full moon outlined the crows nest with a silver sheen. Zolo was standing next to the ratlines, a blanket in his hands. Kitty walked over to him. "Did you need something?"

He handed her the blanket. "Come up here with me, I want to tell you something." He headed up the ratlines before she could say anything. Kitty sighed & summoned a gust of wind & it flew her up to the crows nest. Zolo almost fell over the side.

"How did you do that?"

"I ate the Wind Wind Fruit. I can summon winds up to 130 miles per hour. It's very helpful in a fight."

"Wow. So you can basically fly." It wasn't a question. Kitty stepped onto the crows nest & sat down. She shivered. Zolo sat down next to her. "Cold?"

Kitty wrapped the blanket around her. It smelled kind of odd. She then realized it was Zolo's blanket. She looked at him. "Kinda. I can't control the temperature of wind."

Zolo put his arm around her. _She's amazing. I have to tell her now or I'll never say it._ "I wanted to tell you something earlier but Nico ruined it."

Kitty looked at him. He was blushing. _What couldn't he say to me but not in front of her?_ "Ok."

"I like you. I mean really like you. You're beautiful & sweet. No one really talks to me on this crew &… well, it's boring here. I'm actually happy now that you've joined the crew."

Kitty didn't speak for a few minutes. She leaned against Zolo. "I really like you to. That's why I followed you guys & clung to your ship. I could've gone any other way but then I saw you. Thorn is nothing to me when I look at you, boyfriend or not."

"You really like me? But I'm a pirate & pirates don't fall in love."

"I'm a pirate too you know. I fell in love but then I saw someone else & fell in love with them." Kitty's eyes widened & she looked down. Zolo lifted her face to his.

"Who did you see?"

"You."

Zolo leaned closer to her. Their lips were barely apart. Kitty could feel Zolo's breathe on her lips. Then he kissed her. _I want to make her mine & no one else's. She loves me & I love her. I don't care that we're pirates. As soon as I become the world's greatest swordsman I WILL make her mine. I'll quit being a pirate & leave Luffy's crew._

He let Kitty lay her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat a moment later.

Chapter 2: Painful Goodbye

"Zolo! Why didn't you see that ship!" Nami's voice cut through Zolo's dream like a sword. Zolo immediately sat up, causing Kitty to wake up. _Damn! I fell asleep._

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Zolo called down to Nami. He turned to Kitty. "Stay up here for now. I'll come & get you if we need your help." Kitty nodded & laid down, the blanket curled around her. Zolo kissed her cheek. _Don't worry. I'll protect you, whether you want me to or not._ He jumped down to the deck, stumbling, unsteady on his feet for once.

"What's with you?" Zolo turned to see Nami a foot away, & she looked mad.

"Sorry. Half-awake." He mumbled. Nami sighed & walked over to Nico.

"I think Kitty slept with Zolo in the crow's nest last night." She said to Nico once Zolo had walked out of earshot.

Nico laughed slightly. "I know she did. I saw her go up there & saw what happened. They were talking & Kitty told Zolo how she felt about him once he told her what he thought about her. Then he kissed her. She fell asleep not long after that."

Nami's eye's widened. "I didn't think Zolo liked her like that."

"He does. It's easy to tell. At least he's happy." Nico sighed & looked at him. He was talking to Luffy & Usopp, who had a North Blue style telescope to his eye. _I only wished he liked me like that._

"I just hope they don't do anything though. What would happen if Kitty got pregnant? We'd have to leave her & maybe even Zolo at the next port."

"Yes. I know. Then the crew would have to stay because I know Luffy won't leave Zolo like that. He would stay at least for awhile while Zolo got Kitty settled into a house or somewhere where she could stay."

"But he would stay-"

"Nami, go get Franky. We need him to ready the cannons if they want to fire on us." Zolo cut her off. He shot up the ratlines & woke Kitty.

He helped her down. "We may need your help. Do you know that ship?"

Kitty looked out towards it. Her jaw fell open when she spotted the flag, a red skull with silver swords & a thorn coming out of the head. "O god. That's my crew."

Luffy walked over. "Do you want to go back to them?"

Kitty shook her head. "No. That's only the flagship. Thorn's on there. They'll be fine." She looked like she was going to cry. _Oh Thorn, I'm sorry I can't come back._

Zolo instinctively put his arm around her. "It's ok." The ship started turning towards them. Franky watched as the Silver Sword pirates came closer. Soon, everyone could see the people on deck of the great flagship, the Ruri Hana (Water Lily Flower). The mainmast had odd shaped sails. They looked like flower petals. A tall man was standing next to the side, leaning on a crutch. Kitty gasped. It was Thorn, but he had changed in the month she had been gone (all but two days stuck to the rudder of the Thousand Sunny.) He saw her & called something to his crew. The ship slowed down til they were stationary next to the Thousand Sunny, which was very big compared the Ruri Hana.

Thorn called up to them as Kitty hid behind Zolo. "Hey, can you spare us some water & food? We've run out. We're also looking for a crewmate of ours, Kitty Waver. Have you seen her?"

Kitty dragged in a deep breath & walked to the edge of the ship. "I'm right here Thorn. I see you can walk again." She jumped down to stand beside him as Sanji, Usopp, & Chopper fetched 2 barrels of water & a crate of food. Good thing they had bought extra.

"Where have you been? I've been worried about you. So has Kai and her family." Thorn gave her a one armed hug. His bronze hair had grown & tickled her face. His eyes, a deep shade of brown & blue, hadn't changed. His shoulder had been wrapped & blood was still leaking through. Kitty touched the wound & the blood cleared up.

"I've been with Luffy's crew." She explained, biting her lip.

"What's wrong." It wasn't a question. Thorn took her hand & noticed Kitty & Zolo, who was watching them, flinch. Thorn looked back at Kitty. "I see you found someone else." His tone was icy.

Another girl walked up then. She was almost an exact copy of Kitty, with long black hair and piercing green yes. A man stood with her, as well as a small child who the man was holding. She stared at Kitty, but Kitty didn't notice her.

Kitty started crying. "I'm sorry I didn't stay or tell you that I was leaving. Just go back home & forget about me."

Thorn flinched. "I see. So you want me to go back to my home, where I'll be killed once my father see's me. Where I was abused til I was 7, when I finally left home 13yrs ago. Where I'll never be welcomed again til I'm dead! Fine then. I revoke you as this crew's captain & this crew is now your enemy. Now leave!" He pushed her away, but harder than he meant to. Kitty was thrown back & hit the side. She slumped down & didn't move. Luffy & Zolo jumped down & ran at Thorn. Nico jumped down with Chopper next to Kitty. Chopper picked her up & jumped back onto the Sunny's deck. Thorn dodged Zolo with ease but Luffy hit him full in the face.

"Never hurt my crew members!" Luffy told him. Zolo ran to check on Kitty as Luffy climbed back onto the Sunny. Franky ran below deck & pulled a lever. A cannon suddenly appeared on the side. The Ruri Hana turned & sped away.

Chapter 3: Nico Is Kitty's Sister?

Zolo headed to where he had seen Chopper carry Kitty. Nico was waiting for him outside.

"She's fine. She's just got a small concussion on her head. Chopper says you can go in anytime. She woke up when he laid her down." Zolo walked in. Kitty was sitting up on a bed & had a bandage around her head. There wasn't any sign of blood.

He sat down next to Kitty. "Are you ok?"

She leaned on him as Chopper left. "No. I thought Thorn would've tried to fight for me. He's always cared about me."

Zolo put his arm around her as she started crying. "Sh. It's ok. Don't worry about him anymore. You're with us now. You don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore."

Kitty looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying. "He'll try to get me back. That's what he did when I infiltrated Vice-Admiral Garp's crew without Thorn knowing. Garp was furious that he didn't recognize me." She laughed weakly.

Zolo hugged her. _Damn. This girl's tough. She infiltrated Garp's crew & survived. But she's terrified of Thorn now. I wonder if she would…_ "It's ok. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

Kitty looked back up at him. "Why do you care about me so much? I haven't done anything for you."

"You could."

"How?"

"Be my girl."

Kitty was silent for a few minutes. Then she started playing with her hair. "I don't know. What would the others think?"

"They know I like you. Franky & Sanji told me to ask you out & I said I would. They don't care. Luffy said he was glad I was happy & Usopp was jealous. Not of me having you, but because I have a girl, well, that I was going to have one. Just please."

Kitty hugged him. "Yes. I will be your girl." Zolo hugged her back but let go when she flinched.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Headache."

"You should sleep & Franky made you your own cabin."

"Really? But no one else has their own cabins."

"We all decided on it. It was Nami's idea. Usopp made you a bed & Nico sewed designs on. We hope you'll like it." He helped her up & opened the door. He led her down to a newly hinged door (it smelled like sawdust still). Kitty opened the door & gasped. Inside, there was a bed with white sheets with a sword design, a dark dresser, & a mirror. The only difference between this room & the girl's cabin was the bed (& there was no bar). The bed was as long as Zolo was tall & wide enough for 2 people to sleep side-by-side. Kitty went in & sat on the bed, looking at the room.

Zolo sat down next to her. "Do you like it?" Kitty nodded & hugged him.

"It's great. Tell the others I said thanks." She got up & pulled the covers back.

Zolo stood up. "Are you going to sleep?"

Kitty nodded. "Yeah. I'm really tired & my head hurts." She crawled under the covers. Zolo sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to come check on you later?"

"If you want." Kitty mumbled. "I have one question though. Why did you let me wear your bandana?"

"You had a bruise on your forehead." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. She curled up & was asleep a second later. Zolo walked out & headed out onto the deck. Luffy, Chopper, & Usopp were fishing & Nico was talking to Franky. Nami was tending to her tangerine grove on the aft deck. Chopper put down his fishing pole when he saw Zolo sitting on the ship's side.

"Is Kitty in her room?"

Zolo sighed. "Yeah. She had a headache so I took her in there. She's asleep now."

Usopp & Luffy walked over. Luffy actually looked serious for once. "What are you going to do now? Did you ask her out?"

"Yeah. She said yes." He told them. Usopp jumped as thunder boomed not to far off. There were dark storm clouds coming in.

"Nami, which way do we turn?" Usopp called up to her. She looked at the storm clouds, but they were coming from every direction.

"Stay on course. We can't escape this storm." She called down to him. He nodded & started tying things down or taking them into the bowels of the ship. Chopper & Franky helped him as Zolo went to tell Kitty about the storm.

"Zolo's probably gonna sleep with her tonight." Nico walked up behind Nami. Nami turned to her.

"Hopefully Kitty isn't afraid of storms. If she is, then Zolo needs to. At least for awhile."

"But we also risk them doing something. Zolo asked her out when he checked on her earlier. The way he looked when they walked to her cabin tells me that he wants to. & I think she does to."

"Who cares right now. Plus it doesn't matter what they want to do really because Zolo's 19 & I think Kitty's at least 18. I just hope Zolo can keep up with what the crew needs help with. With the navy after us, we need everyone's help."

"I know. Don't worry. They may sleep together tonight, but with this storm they won't do anything."

"I hope not." Nami walked down into the kitchen.

5 hours had passed. The storm was rocking the ship like a leaf in a windstorm. Kitty huddled against Zolo under the covers. "I hate storms."

Zolo held her tighter. "I know. It's ok. You're with me now." He kissed her head. Kitty huddled closer to him, shivering. Zolo pulled the covers up to her chin.

They stayed that way for the next 6 hours. Kitty eventually fell asleep but Zolo didn't leave her. He fell asleep around the end of the storm. The moon shone through Kitty's window, making the cabin bright. She woke up to see Zolo's face next to hers. He was fast asleep. _I wish we could stay in here forever._ Then she noticed the moonlight. She looked back at Zolo. _He's so handsome that way. I didn't notice it before, but he's all I've wanted. He makes me so happy. _She sighed & curled up against him, laying her head on his chest.

"Zolo, wake up. Luffy & the others need your help." Kitty shook him awake. He mumbled something & rolled over. Kitty sighed & sat on his back. He woke up startled.

Zolo pushed her off. She landed on the pillows. "What the hell! O, sorry."

"It's ok. Luffy & the rest of the crew need your help with something."

"Ok." He got up. Kitty stared. He was in nothing but his boxers, which were white with blue stripes. She waited as he pulled his pants on & searched for his shirt. She picked it up from the bed & threw it at him.

He pulled it off his head. "What the heck."

"Someone's a grumpy butt today." She got off the bed as he pulled his shirt on. He kissed her once he got his arms through the sleeve holes & then walked out to the deck. Kitty followed him.

Luffy was waiting next to the mast. "Where were you last night?"

Zolo sighed. "I was with Kitty. Sorry I didn't warn you. What do you need?"

Luffy cracked his knuckles, a grin appearing on his face. "I want to train for a bit but Usopp's to scared to fight me."

Zolo unsheathed his swords. He stuck Wado in his mouth. "Ok." He turned to Kitty. "Go up with Nico, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself Zo." She retorted. But she went up to where Nico was sitting with Nami. They were focused on the guys, but Nami turned to her as she climbed up.

"Hey Kitty. Zolo sleep with you last night?"

"Yeah. I'm actually glad he did. I'm terrified of storms like that."

"Why?"

"Those winds are faster than 130mph. I can't control them."

Nami stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Kitty sat down. "I can control the wind around me & certain objects but only up to 130mph."

Nico looked at her. Then she noticed that it was true. Kitty's skin was lighter, & smooth. Only people who live in the windiest places in the world had that kind of skin. But only one island she knew of had winds that could do that. Ohara Island, a long-forgotten island that Nico had grown up on til she was 8, had an area on it that was nothing but wind. Kitty was 9 years younger than Nico, but she had been born on Ohara during the time of the Great Windstorm. Kitty also had the Ohara accent, light & song-like. "Where did you receive your powers?"

Kitty turned to her. "I ate the Wind Wind fruit when I was only 2 years old. I was born on Ohara Island, but it's been destroyed. I miss it. I lived there til I was 5, but then the Navy attacked for some reason & blamed it on another girl & her friend. Saul was so nice to."

"I know. He was my only friend. I watched him freeze solid but the fire killed him. The navy also killed my mother, Nico Olvia." She stopped as Kitty dug through her pockets. She pulled out a necklace. It was the Nico family symbol. She handed it to Robin.

"My mother gave this to me. Her name was Nico Olvia as well. Then she ran off but the navy caught her. I watched them kill her." Her & Robin stared at each other. Nami broke the silence, as everyone had stopped to listen. Zolo was standing below Kitty. Usopp & Luffy were sitting on the railing.

"That means you two are related."

Nico shook her head. "What did your mother look like?"

"She was tall, with violet eyes & silver hair. Why?"

"We aren't just related, we're sisters."

Nobody said anything for awhile. Then Franky spoke up. "Why didn't you guys know that you were sisters?"

Nico answered him. "I never saw my mother much. I knew she had another daughter who was younger than me, but I thought she had died."

Zolo spoke up. He had climbed up next to Kitty & was sitting next to her, his hand lying next to hers. "So you didn't try to find her?"

"I didn't know what she looked like & I didn't know her name." Nico replied. Zolo glanced at Kitty, but she wasn't paying attention to any of them. She was staring at a dark spot on the sea. Usopp pulled his north blue goggles down.

"It's the Silver Sword Pirates." He told them. Sanji ran to the kitchen with Chopper. Franky & Usopp ran below deck. Nico ran up the ratlines to the crows nest & kept watch. Luffy & Nami started calling out orders to the others. Kitty & Zolo ran to the edge. Kitty had gone unusually pale.

Zolo took her hand. "Are you alright?"

Kitty looked at him. She was crying. "No. There's something wrong. They haven't moved & my winds can't pick up any noise."

"Wait! Don't get the cannon ready. The ship's been damaged!" Nico called to Franky & Usopp, who were bringing out a cannon.

Chapter 4: The Death Of Wood

Luffy & Sanji steered the ship toward the Ruri Hana. When they got in sight of the ship, everyone stared. The small man-o-war was wrecked. The mizzenmast was lying over the side, trailing in the water. The mainmast was completely gone. The foremast & the rest of the front were unharmed. All the sails were ripped & ragged, fluttering in a slight breeze. Holes were scattered on different parts of the ship except for the bow. Bodies were everywhere. Kitty jumped onto a plank of wood she was levitating with her winds & flew over to the ship. She knelt next to a blond haired man lying under the mizzenmast, which had broken near it's base and fallen.

"Waverider, can you hear me?" She tilted his face up. His eyes were closed & blood was pooled beneath his head. He groaned.

"Kitty? Is that you?" His words were slurred & faint. He opened his eyes. They had changed from light blue to brown because they were bloodshot so bad. "We were attacked by… Blackbeard. Please… save… Thorn. He… was almost kil-" His head lolled to one side, his eyes glazed. He was dead. Kitty laid him back down. She jumped as more of her old crew groaned. One of them, who looked identical to Waverider, tried to sit up.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" His words were stronger. He dragged himself over to her, his left leg unusable, crushed by a cannon that had fallen over. He looked at her closer. "No wait, you can't be Kitty. She left & never came back. She left, just like Kai did."

"It is me Dereak. Where's Thorn." It wasn't a question. She stared at him. He groaned & laid back down. She was too worried about Thorn to think about her cousin Kai.

"Captains cabin, almost dead. Help him please." He closed his eyes. Kitty jumped as Zolo walked up behind her.

"What happened here?"

She wiped away a few tears. "Blackbeard." She got up & ran to her old cabin door. It was halfway off its hinges. She ducked under the edge & ran over to Thorn.

Where his left eye had been, there was a gaping hole that was bloody. His mouth was open slightly & blood was trickling out of the corner. Half of his nose was gone. His shirt was ripped to nothing & his left arm was gone from the elbow down. His chest was nothing but blood, bullet wounds, & scratches that had stopped bleeding. His legs were both at wrong angles & his pants were ripped & soaked with blood. His chest was barely rising. Kitty touched his face & he groaned.

"Thorn. It's Kitty. Please try to wake up." She sobbed. Zolo moved the door & walked in. He placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Kitty?" Thorn could barely talk. Kitty leaned closer to hear him speak. "I'm sorry for kicking you out & abandoning you. That was stupid of me. Please forgive me."

"Don't talk. You need all the strength you can muster so you can heal." Kitty wiped away some tears that had appeared in her eyes.

"No. I know I'm going to die. All but a few of the crew have already died. Please… just let… me go." He opened his right eye & Kitty gasped. His eye was black. Blood had filled it somehow. He was completely blind but he grabbed her hand with his right one. She could feel how weak he was. He closed his eye. "Please… use your wind… & let me… die. Please."

Knowing he would never recover, she reluctantly summoned the air in his lungs & dragged it out, sobbing while she did it. His chest stilled & Kitty closed her eyes. Zolo picked her up. She buried her head in his neck & started sobbing harder.

Zolo shifter her to his back & she laid her head against his. He could feel the tears soak his shirt. "It's ok. Don't worry babe. It'll be ok." _I have to find a way to make her happy again. I don't care what it takes, but I WILL make her happy._

"Zolo how's Kitty?" It had been 3 weeks since they had seen the Ruri Hana. Dereak & a few of the surviving crew members had gotten the ship to a port town & had sunk the ship. It had been beyond repair & they had left all but Waverider on the ship. They had arrived at his & Dereak's hometown & had buried him on the grounds of his old home. Dereak moved into his old home with his new girlfriend & refused to leave. Thorn had sunk with the ship. Zolo broke his thoughts & looked up to see Luffy.

"She still won't talk. She'll eat if I'm with her & she'll sleep when I'm in there but she won't do anything else. She won't leave the room either."

"I feel really bad for her. She wouldn't have been able to do anything for them if she had stayed though."

"I know. I've been trying to think of way's to make her happy or at least get her to talk but she either won't do it or she ignores me."

"What did you suggest?" Franky walked up to them.

Zolo turned to him. "Everything. I even suggested moving into a house on an island somewhere but then she started crying. I don't know what else to do."

Nami walked up behind them. "Just give her time. She's really upset, but she'll be fine soon. I had Luffy chart a course somewhere."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. She should enjoy the next island."

Zolo looked up. "Where is it?"

"Ohara Island." Everyone turned to see Nico sitting on a barrel. She had a map in her hands.

Zolo turned to Nami. "Why there?"

"Kitty was born there. She'll want to see her old home & Nico was the one to suggest it."

"But wasn't Ohara destroyed?"

Nico answered him. "Not completely. The wind area of the island, where Kitty was born, is still there. It lays untouched by the Navy. The winds that blow across that part of the island drove away the Navy & secured it's life from harm. I thought that Kitty may enjoy seeing her home again. Not many people live there & her home is still standing."

"I hope she'll talk then. I'm tired of seeing her upset like this. She barely eats & she's getting thinner."

"Go tell her where we're going. Maybe she'll be a little happier until we get there. We miss having her up here with us." Nami walked off with Nico following her. They went to the aft deck & started looking at charts. Zolo sighed & headed towards Kitty's room. She was sleeping when he walked in. He laid next to her & sighed. _I hope she likes seeing her old home. I don't like seeing her upset like this._ He shifted a bit & put his arm over Kitty. She mumbled something & opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Zolo asked her. She shook her head, not speaking again. Her plate of food laid untouched by her bed. "Your going to like where we're going now. Do you know the Wind Valley of Ohara Island?" She nodded. "We're heading there right now. It was Nico's idea."

Then Kitty spoke. Her voice was cracked & dry. "Why?"

Zolo sat up. "You weren't talking & you're barely eating. We're all worried about you. Especially me."

"So."

"Babe, I don't want to lose you. I don't know what to do anymore. Nico decided maybe if you saw your old home again, then maybe you'll cheer up."

Kitty sat up & leaned on Zolo. He could feel her ribs under her shirt. "I don't know my old home really. All I can remember is wind & ocean. I remember growing up beside the sea but nothing else."

Zolo put his arm around her, feeling how skinny she was._ If she doesn't eat soon, she'll die. _"We can ask around town. Some people still live there."

Kitty yawned. "Ok."

"Tired?"

"Not really, now that your in here."

"How can I affect you that way?"

"I don't know but you do."

Zolo laughed & kissed her. "Do you want to eat?"

"Please. I'm starving." She stood up, but fell back down. Zolo caught her.

"Maybe you should lay down for awhile. I'll get you something warm." Kit nodded & crawled under the covers. Zolo got up & headed for the kitchen. Sanji already had a plate of food fixed for her.

"Was she talking finally?" Sanji asked as Zolo picked up the plate.

"Yeah. She needs to eat. She's been getting really skinny & I'm a little worried about that."

"I'll fix her something tonight that should help."

"Ok." Zolo headed back into Kitty's room. That was one of the first times they had spoken to each other and not fought about something. But they were both worried about Kitty so they didn't have time to fight.

Chapter 5: Together Forever

"Kitty, wake up." Zolo shook Kitty awake. She had started crying. Her eyes flew open & she didn't move. Zolo was laying against her under the covers again. "What's wrong babe?"

"I can't get him out of my head still. I hated seeing him that way." She was talking about Thorn. She rolled over & started crying again, her head buried in the hollow of Zolo's neck

"It's ok babe." Zolo wrapped his arms around her. He tilted her head up. "Don't think about him."

"I'm trying not to." She told him. Zolo kissed her, but he didn't let go this time. Kitty pressed closer to him, her fingers tracing his abs as he slid his hands down her sides.

Kitty moved down his body & stuck her fingers under the waistband of his pants. She used her right hand to maneuver them down while her left hand went to his boxers. He pressed closer to her, not stopping as he let his hands go under her shirt. Kitty let him move to get her shirt off & let go off him as he pulled her shirt off. Then she put her hands on his waist, tucking her fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Zolo breathed as she started pulling them off. He moved his hands down her back, making her shudder. He stopped when he reached her pants, but then started pulling them down. _I.. I've never felt like this before. What is it? Love? If it is, I want to make it right but only with her. I only wish I could say it in words._

"Zolo." She moaned quietly. He stopped.

"Something wrong?" He looked at her face. She was crying again. He hugged her. "I'm sorry if you don't want this. We can stop."

"No. This feels so good." Then she kissed him again, but fiercer. He opened his mouth & traced her lips with his tongue, causing her to shudder slightly. She opened her mouth & let him in. Her hands started moving quicker as the kiss deepened. His hands pulled her pants down & she kicked them off. He shed his boxers as she rubbed against him. He started moving her panties down as she moaned again. Soon, neither of them had anything on. Zolo pushed against her as she started tracing patterns on his side, her hands moving at a slow pace. She shifted as he pushed against her again, but then gasped. He pushed further into her, causing her to moan against his lips. He started moving faster, watching the look on her face. _I finally know how to make her happy. I don't care what the consequences are. She's mine forever now & nothing can change that._ Suddenly, her lips pressed themselves harder against his. She started riding him. Hard. Zolo pushed himself further in as she moved faster. He felt her climax as he climaxed in her. She let out a light moan. Her hands were on his hips now, holding him to her. She moved her lips down his neck.

"Kitty." He moaned slightly. She started riding him again but faster. He pushed himself into her, until he couldn't go any further. He could feel her lips against his neck. Then, as they climaxed again, her lips were on his again. There was a red spot on neck now. He opened his mouth, letting her tongue explore him. He moaned slightly as she climaxed again. He put his hand on her hips.

"I dare you." She breathed. He started rubbing her sides, moving his hand close to her breast. She traced small designs on his chest, pushing against him. _O my god. This feels so good. I want… I want him to be mine forever. Is this truly love? If it is, I'm glad it's with him. I don't want anyone else._

She gasped as his cupped her breast, squeezing them slightly. She moaned as he climaxed more than before. She could feel it running down her legs. His lips started moving down until his mouth was over her breast. She gasped as he suddenly stuck his mouth on her left nipple, causing him to jerk in her. She could feel his hair tickling her chin. He suddenly switched to the other nipple. She moaned against his head. He did that for 5 minutes. Then he looked at Kit's face.

"You having fun babe?"

She didn't answer him. She pressed her mouth against his, forcing her tongue in his mouth. He tried to press further into her, causing her to kiss him harder. She stopped after a few minutes. "I'm so tired."

"Let's sleep for now."

"No. I want to keep going. This feels so good." She pressed her lips against his again, but the kiss only lasted for a second. He pulled himself out of her & she moaned quietly. She watched as he pulled his boxers on & climbed back into bed. His neck was purplish where she had bit him. She yawned as he put his arm around her.

"Sleep now. We can do this anther time." He told her. _I want to do more, but we're both dead tired. Maybe we can do more tomorrow night. _He sighed as she curled up against him. He was asleep in seconds.

Nami walked up to Luffy then next morning. "Have you seen Zolo?"

Luffy put down his fishing pole. "No. He was with Kitty last night but he never came out."

"Odd. He's usually the first one out here."

"He's probably sleeping still." Sanji called to them. He jumped down from the crows nest. "I can go wake him if you need his help."

Nami sighed. "No. Don't wake him up. At least not for now."

"Zolo, wake up." His eyes flew open to see Kitty's face next to his. Her eyes were clouded. There were dark circles under her eyes as well. Zolo tried to sit up but it hurt so badly that he laid back down. She curled up against him. "You ok babe?"

"Yeah. I'm just really sore & tired." He put his arm around her. She kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes & thought about last night. _Damn. I gotta be careful. If doing that hurts me, I have to think about how Kitty feels. I may have gone a little too hard on her, but I couldn't help it._

"I know how you feel. My stomach hurts like crazy now & I can barely move." She cuddled closer to him. He could see that her lips were bruised a bit & there were light bruises on her sides. He wondered what he looked like now. Kitty sighed. "Do you want to sleep for awhile?"

Zolo turned his body towards her, but pain shot through him like a bullet. "Please. Unless you want to do something else."

Kitty thought for a moment. Then she kissed him. Zolo's lips instinctively opened a bit. He could feel her tongue against his. He grinned.

"You're wanting more?" He asked her once he had pulled away. She nodded & kissed him again. Then he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything but a shirt. It was his shirt too. He slipped his hands under it & opened his mouth again.

Chapter 6: Zolo's A Father

4 weeks later, they reached Ohara. (A storm had blown them off course & there had been a fog for 3 days.) Kitty leaned on Zolo as the island came in sight.

He took her hand. "Ready to see your old home?"

She nodded. "Yes. I miss it, even though I was only there til I was 5." She flinched as pain shot through her stomach. It had been doing that for the past day now & it was more painful each time. She had thrown up the day before but Chopper didn't know what was wrong.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah. My stomach's hurting again."

Zolo looked at her. "Maybe you should sleep for awhile."

"I'm fine Zo." She leaned over the side to look at the water. It was blowing the opposite way today, which meant Kitty was going to have to use her powers again to change the wind direction. It had worked last week during the squall, but not yesterday when the ship needed to speed up. _God, my stomach hurts so fucken bad. I want to throw up major again._

Zolo hugged her as a gust of wind filled the sails. "You're wanting to get home, aren't you?"

Kitty nodded, trying not to throw up. "Yeah." They watched as the island came closer. After a few minutes of wind, they came up to a small boat. A man was sitting there pulling up empty lobster crates. Luffy came up to the side as he looked up.

"Hey. Welcome to Wind Valley Isle." He called up to them.

"Where are the docks?" Luffy called down to him.

"3 miles & you'll reach Clovertown, our capitol."

"Thanks." Luffy called to Usopp & then walked to the mainmast. He shot up it as the sails came down. Zolo & Kit sat down on the edge as the ship started moving again. Soon, they were tying up the ship at the biggest dock. There were only a few other ships there, all of them smaller than the Thousand Sunny. Once supplies were bought & brought onboard, everyone went into town. Nami & Nico headed for some bookshops, Franky & Usopp started towards the Lumber Yard, Chopper headed for the pharmacy, & Zolo & Kitty headed for the beach. There was a large brick house not to far off & they could tell it was abandoned.

"Do you think this is your home?" Zolo asked her. She looked at the old rusty nameplate & nodded. It read 'Nico Residence'. She opened the old rusty gate & walked in. The lawn was almost nothing but sand & pebbles. She opened the front door & walked inside. Old dusty pictures were sitting on the mantle of an old fireplace. There was one picture that looked new. Kitty walked over & picked it up.

"Is that you?" Zolo walked up behind her. He looked at the picture. There was a little girl sitting on a bed with a cat in her lap & she was smiling. "You were cute when you were little."

He hugged her, placing his hands on her stomach. _Something seems odd. _He hugged her tighter. Her stomach felt harder than usual & it came out a bit. He let go.

Kitty turned to look at him. "Something wrong Zo?"

"Yeah. Umm… are you feeling ok?"

"Kinda. I almost throw up earlier, but I feel fine now."

All of a sudden, Kitty ran outside & threw up. Zolo followed her. "Babe, we need to get you a doctor." Kitty just nodded. Zolo picked her up & started walking towards town. They found the doctor's office on the outskirt, just oust outside the city of Clovertown. The doctor was sitting outside reading, with a fat orange tabby sitting next to him. When he saw Zolo carrying Kitty, he jumped up.

"Oh my." He ran over to them. He was a young man about 30 years old at the most. He looked at Zolo. "Is she hurt?"

Zolo shook his head. "No. She's sick but I don't know what's wrong."

"What are her symptoms?"

"She's been throwing up & sleeping a lot more than normal. Her stomach also feels hard."

The doctor laughed. "Bring her in here." He opened the door & led them to a small room with a metal table. The window was open & Zolo could feel a slight breeze. He set Kit on the table. The doctor turned to Zolo. "It sounds like she's pregnant." Kitty & Zolo just stared at him. He looked back at them. "You weren't trying to have a baby?" Kitty shook her head.

"No. We never planned on it."

"Then you shouldn't have done anything. You know there's no type of protection yet." The doctor told them. He sighed. "I do know how to get the child out but it is painful & you won't be able to move for a week."

Zolo shook his head. "Don't. We can't stay here that long. I guess we'll just deal with it until the kid is born."

"You sure? I know who you are & what you do. You won't be able to raise a kid on the open sea. Let alone two."

Kitty's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

The doctor leaned against a chair. "How long ago did you two have sex?"

"About four weeks."

"You shouldn't be showing that much unless your having twins because your not showing enough to have triplets or I may be wrong again."

Kitty & Zolo exchanged a nervous glance. There was a knock on the door & a tall red-haired women stepped in. The doctor turned to her. "Ah, hello Loretta. Are you here for your medicines?"

"Yes. I see you have company." Her voice was like wind. Soft, quick, & light.

"Yes. A young couple who have just found out they are having a child."

"My my, how exciting." She looked at Kitty & gasped. "Oh my word. That's Olvia's daughter."

The doctor took one look at Kitty then reached into a drawer. He pulled out a picture & compared the women in it to me. "I believe you are right. Now if only Olvia was here to see this. The Nico bloodline is continuing."

"Yes, well my sister was always getting in trouble. It's no surprise she got herself killed because of it." The women gave a small, sad, cold laugh. She turned to Kitty. "You saw the Nico residence, correct? I still go there from time to time, waiting for you. Imagine this. I find you here with Roronoa Zolo & with child. Your mother would not be happy."

Kitty stared at her. "Why wouldn't she be happy?"

She gave a cold laugh again. "You're a pirate. Why else? Pirates cannot have children, but Nico never listened to father. She was always stubborn. After she had Robin, she ran off with another man & came back a couple years later with you. I had to take care of you until the age of 5, when you disappeared. I've been waiting for some word or sign of you, hoping you would either show up. Then one year ago today, I hear word about Bloody Kitty, an infamous pirate captain. When I saw it was you I was horrified.

"Oh well. Your home now & safe, somewhat."

Kitty got up & Zolo put his arm around her. "I'm not staying here."

Loretta looked at her & Kitty flinched. "Yes you are. At least until the child is born."

Kitty stared hard at her. "I'm leaving with the crew I'm traveling with & I don't think I'm coming back here ever. Especially if you're here." Kitty walked out the door, with Zolo tailing her. Loretta looked at the doctor.

"See that she stays in this village James, until the child is born." She walked out the door.

"Yes madam. I shall hire the most skilled guards to capture her." _But not until after she has left._

Chapter 7: Last Goodbyes

"We have to leave tonight." They were back at the ship & the moon was steadily rising. Zolo was talking to the rest of the crew, aside from Kitty who had gone to bed.

"Why?" Nico asked him.

"A women named Loretta-" Nico flinched "-said that Kitty isn't supposed to leave for 9 months or so."

Luffy cocked his head. "Why that long?"

"Well…" Zolo paused, unsure of whether he wanted to tell them yet or not. Then he sighed. "Kitty's pregnant."

Nobody said anything for awhile. Then Nico spoke up. "I know Loretta. She tried to take care of me but then forgot about me when I turned 5. She does that to every child of the Nico bloodline. When did you find out that Kitty was pregnant?"

"Today." Everyone exchanged a nervous glance. Zolo was confused. "What?"

"Umm… we can't take her along if she's pregnant." Nami told him. "Especially this early."

"She has a bigger risk of getting sick on the open ocean." Chopper said.

"What are we supposed to do then? Leave her here?" Zolo walked towards his & Kitty's room before anyone could answer. They all stared after him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Kitty was curled up under the covers when he walked in. She opened her eyes when she heard him come in. "Something wrong babe?"

He sighed & sat down beside her. "The others say that we can't take you with us now. They want to leave you here."

She yawned & sat up. "They won't. I talked to Nami a few minutes ago. That's why she left & then came back out. She said I can stay but I won't be allowed above deck until the child is born."

Zolo sighed again. "At least you can stay." He pulled his shirt off & laid down. Kitty crawled back under the covers & laid against him.

"Don't worry babe. It'll be ok." She yawned & fell asleep. Zolo threw the covers over himself & put his arms around her. He kissed her head & fell asleep.

"Kitty, you ok?" 8 months had passed. Zolo & Kitty had left the crew when she was 6 months & settled in a home on a nearby island, Cricket Isle. It was a small island that was shaped liked a crickets wing. Nami had lent him enough money to buy a small house for him & Kitty, which was surprising since Nami never lent money to anyone unless it was for food or new ship materials.

Kitty nodded. "I'm fine babe. My stomach's just hurting again." It had been doing that for the last few days, but Kitty didn't think anything about it. _My stomachs been hurting for almost 8 months now, why should this be any different? _She turned to her new husband. "Don't worry."

Zolo shook his head. "You said that last week but I'm still worried. You're at 8 months already."

"I know Zo." She placed her hand on her stomach, a gold ring shining on her finger. Suddenly, she felt a kick, but harder than normal. She hadn't realized that she had fallen til she found herself laying on Zolo in the chair. Zolo grabbed the telli-snail next to the chair. He woke it & told it to call the town's local doctor.

"Hello?" The doctor's voice drifted through the snail's mouth.

"This is Zolo. I think Kitty's about to have her baby." Zolo said to him.

"I'll be right over." The doctor then hung up. It took him five minutes to get there. Zolo laid Kitty down on the bed as the doctor came in. He turned to Zolo. "I'm going to have you stand outside. She's early & sometimes things go wrong. I'll send Rose to get you when we're done." A woman of about 22 walked into the room & started talking to Kitty in a low voice.

Zolo nodded & sat in the chair again. He picked up a book that was lying on the table. Kitty had been reading it earlier. He jumped when there was a low knock on the door. He sighed & got up.

"Hey Zolo." Luffy & the others were standing outside.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. We had to get supplies & this was the closest place, so we decided to come & see you & Kitty. How is she?" Nami was behind Luffy. Usopp, Chopper, & Franky were standing next to the flower garden (which Kitty had forced Zolo to help with & then do himself). Nico was leaning on the tree that was next to the flower bed.

"She started having her baby a few minutes ago." Everyone got quiet. Usopp & Chopper stopped talking & Nico stood up straighter.

"Isn't she early?" Nico asked. Zolo nodded.

"Yeah. We were talking when she just fell down. I could tell her stomach was hurting so I called the doctor. He told me to stay out here for now." He opened the door wider. "You can come in if you want."

The others filed past him into the house. Nami looked at the furniture, then turned to Zolo. "Where did you get the berries for this stuff?"

"I work nearby at a blacksmiths shop & help around town when people ask me. The people who own this house sold it to me & Kitty at a very cheap price. They also gave us most of the furniture. I bought the telli-snail myself when we got here."

Nico sat down on the loveseat. "What are you going to do now that the child is born?"

Everyone looked at Zolo. He cleared his throat. "I don't know. If Kitty wants to stay, I'm staying with her. If she wants to join you again, I'm going with her but we'll leave the kid with one of the local families."

Nami looked at the gold ring on his left hand. "Where did you get that?"

Zolo shifted nervously. "Me & Kitty got married once we moved in. It was her idea."

Zolo turned towards the bedroom as the door opened. Rose stepped out. She looked at Zolo, her face expressionless. "May I speak to you outside?" Zolo nodded & walked outside. They stopped on the outside the door.

"Kitty passed out & I think the child was born dead. I'm sorry." She told him.

"Is Kitty alright though?"

"Yes. Her heartbeat is steady & her breathing is normal. She's passed out right now though. I'm sorry that you lost your child. I know how it feels."

"Thank you for telling me. " Zolo walked inside & headed for the bedroom. The doctor was leaning over a small bundle wrapped up in a towel. Zolo could hear a crying sound from it.

The doctor looked up from the bundle smiling. "You have a son. He was a late breather."

Kitty stirred. Zolo sat down next to her. "You ok babe?"

She looked at him. "Yeah. I'm really tired."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"We have a son."

Kitty tried to sit up. The doctor handed the baby to her. "Here. If you two are fine, I'm going to head back into town. I have another patient to attend too." He walked out after he had gathered his supplies. Zolo leaned down & kissed Kitty as the others walked in.

"He's really cute." Nami said once she saw the baby. She looked at Kitty. "What are you going to name him?"

Kitty looked at Zolo. He nodded as Kitty looked at Nami. "Toru. It means 'sea'."

"It's cute. & it matches him." Nico said. She was looking at a spot on his neck. Kitty looked at it. It was shaped like a wave. Kitty waited while the others left, after visiting for awhile. They were going to give Zolo & Kitty 3 days before they left.

"Zolo, what are we going to do?" Kitty started crying once they had laid Toru in his crib.

He put his arms around her. "It's ok babe. We'll look for a family to take him until we come back."

"So we're going to leave with Luffy's crew?"

"If you want to."

"I miss being on the sea. But I don't want to leave Toru."

"I know how you feel babe. I don't want to leave him either."

There was a knock on the door. Kitty sat down in the chair & curled up under a blanket as Zolo opened the door.

"Zolo? Is that you?" A women with hair like water (& sea green colored) was standing in the doorway. Zolo's eyes widened.

"Mom? I thought you lived in the west blue."

"We moved after your father died. Your brothers miss you."

Zolo hugged her. "How are they?"

She sighed. "Inari is dead. He got sick a few years ago & we didn't know what was wrong. The rest are fine."

"Come in. I'd like you to meet my wife & later, if he's awake, our son."

"So you did find a girl? You've never been right after Kuinia died." She stepped in the house. She glanced around the room & settled her eyes on Kitty. She was reading a book on the couch now, the blanket tangled around her. She looked up. Zolo's mother turned to her son. "You married a pirate?"

"Mom, calm down. We're not pirates anymore."

"I hope not."

"If you had seen the wanted posters lately, you'd see that I was a pirate myself. But me & Kitty moved here about 2 months ago while we waited for her to have her baby."

"Your brothers would mot be pleased Zolo."

"I know. But I love Kitty. I would do anything for her."

"Well… I guess I can't stop you when it comes to love. At least your happy. & did I hear that you have a son?"

"Yes. Toru was born today actually."

"My my. I've come at a good time. What was with the group that I saw walking out a few minutes ago."

"That was the crew me & Kitty were with. We're thinking about joining back with them but we don't know what to do about Toru."

His mother thought for moment. "I could take him until you come back."

"Hold on." Zolo walked over to Kitty, who had fallen asleep. He woke her. "My mother wants to watch Toru for us if we leave."

Kitty sat up. "Ok. If she raised you, then you turned out ok, then she can raise Toru the same way."

"Yeah. I think 5 years is long enough before coming back."

"Why five?"

"Because I don't know how long it's going to be before Luffy becomes King of The Pirates & I want to beat Hawk-eye."

"Alright babe." Kitty turned to his mother. "You can raise Toru for five years or until we come back."

Zolo's mother bowed to her. "I will raise him like I raised Zolo. I am sure he will be a copy of his fathers looks & your skills." Zolo went to get Toru from his crib. When he returned, Toru had opened his eyes. They were a deep shade of green, like dark emeralds. He handed Toru to his mother.

"He's so cute. And he has his mother eyes. I promise to take good care of him." She bowed & started toward the door. There was a knock as she put her hand on the knob. Kitty stiffened & Zolo's mother backed up until she was sitting on the chair.

Chapter 8: Good-Bye Toru

Zolo opened the door & a red-haired women was standing outside. Loretta looked at him with disdain. "Where is Kitty?"

"I'm not letting you in this house." He told her. Kitty ducked into her room, but Loretta saw her.

"Where is your child. I can see he is born already." She pushed past Zolo & grabbed Kitty's shoulder in a vice-like grip.

"I'm not letting you have him." Kitty snarled. Loretta flinched, seeing the legendary attitude of Bloody Kitty. She shook Loretta off like a fly. "You are never touching my family." Her eyes were filled with a cold fury, the pupils slitted like a cats.

"Kitty, calm down honey." Zolo started walking towards her, holding his hands up. Kitty took one glance at him, but didn't calm down. Recently, they had discovered something about her temper (she got moody a week after they had moved in, so that's how they knew). She had eaten a different Devil Fruit than they thought, which caused her to transform into an animal form if she became to mad. She was shaking now, her temper raging almost out of control. Zolo walked over carefully & put his arms around her. She calmed almost instantly. Loretta was standing in the doorway now, afraid for the first time in her life.

"Demon." She said to Kitty before she raced into town. Kitty laid her head against Zolo, suddenly not feeling good.

"I don't think she's coming back. If she does, then she's stupid." Zolo told her. She nodded. He picked her up & laid her on the couch. She was still shaking & her head had begun to feel hot.

Zolo's mother stood up. "I think I'll leave now. I'll bring Toru here before you leave."

Zolo shook his head. "We're leaving now. Before Loretta comes back."

His mother nodded. "Then I shall see you in 5 years. Good-bye Zolo, I hope she'll be ok."

"She will." He told her as she walked out of the door way. He turned to Kitty & sighed. _She's forcing it down. It's really easy to tell now. If we don't leave soon though, Loretta will be back, but she won't be alone._ He picked Kitty up & placed her in the bed with a cold rag over her forehead. Then he picked up a quill & paper.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Zolo & Kitty had arrived at the dock the next morning. Luffy & Nami were waiting for them.

Zolo nodded. "Loretta followed us. Toru's with my mother & Kitty's temper about cost her life. We have to leave."

Nami nodded. "Then let's go. We're ready & rested."

Kitty & Zolo jumped onboard, landing at the same time & stance. Nico was sitting on a barrel, watching them. "You two have been practicing apparently." She got up & left. Zolo & Kitty walked down to their old cabin. It hadn't been touched except for a steaming plate of food, enough for two people. Kitty sat down on the bed & sighed. "I wish we could take Toru with us."

Zolo sat down & hugged her. "I know babe. But don't worry about him. He'll be fine." He pulled his shirt off & laid down, yawning. "Let's sleep for now. I'm really tired."

"Ok." Kitty laid down next to him, laying her head on his chest. She heard him snore, but she didn't fall asleep for awhile. _I hope Toru will be ok. In five years, I get to see my little boy again. _She sighed & curled up next to him.

Epilogue

5 years later

"Do you think he'll know us?" A women stood next to the side of a great pirate ship. Her black hair hung down to her waist, her clothes a deep red & black, stained with blood. A sword, the Kiutsu I, hung at her waist. Her lone emerald eye shone with power, grace, wisdom, & love for the man next to her. It was turned toward the sky, watching the stars as the ship went along its way.

"I don't know. He should." The man replied. His black bandana was wrapped around his head, his shirt opened at the neck & went down his front. A green waist band was wrapped tightly around him. Two swords hung at his waist, while a large white one hung down his back. His light green eyes were watching the women. "Hopefully he knows about us. If he doesn't, then my mother didn't raise him very well."

"Zo, I'm sure she raised him fine." The women turned to him, ripping her eye from the stars. There was a dangerous glint in it now.

"Sorry Kitty, I shouldn't have said that about my mother." He shrugged & Kitty slapped his arm lightly. Two men stood nearby.

"Why are you heading this way?" A man with dark red hair was speaking.

"Kitty & Zolo want to go home. And they want to see their son, Toru." The other man said, dragging his hair through his shaggy black hair. He took off his straw hat & turned to the other man. "You know you didn't have to follow us Shanks. I've already fought you & won."

Shanks' cheeks turned bright red. "You didn't beat me. I let you win. You're a lot stronger Luffy, but you're still not strong enough to beat me."

"Yeah I am."

"Oh never mind about that. What's the deal with Kitty & Zolo anyway?"

"They met in a village over five years ago. Zolo took an interest in her from the first day & she stayed. He never leaves her side unless we need him to or she tells him to, which has only been once."

"Wow. Pirates rarely fall in love."

"It's becoming more common now. I know you've been seen with someone lately."

Shanks blushed again. "I'm supposed to go back to Makino in 7 months or so."

Luffy laughed. "Are you going to stay with her?"

"Maybe. But I love the sea. I think I will. Plus, I have to help her take care of our kids before they grow up." He laughed as an island came in sight. "Which island is this?"

Kitty came over then and answered him. "Cricket Island. We lived here while I was pregnant with our son."

Shanks stared at her. "You were able to get pregnant on the sea? Wow. That must've been hard."

Kitty ignored him and turned her eyes back to the sky as an island came in sight. Zolo put his arm around her as they got closer. She leaned in him, tired. "I hope he knows us."

Zolo kitted her head. "He should Kitty. Why wouldn't he?"

She didn't answer as the ship slowed into the port. The ship came to a stop next to the biggest dock. A few people stood there, and as soon as Kitty and Zolo were on the dock, a little boy ran towards them. "Momma! Daddy!"

Kitty picked Toru up before he could run into her legs. "We missed you so much."

Zolo looked at his son as a woman came up to them. He turned to her. "Thanks mom. He looks strong."

She smiled. "He is. He's only five years old and yet he can beat a seven year old to the ground." He smile faltered at that, and Zolo figured she wouldn't approve of a pirate child doing that.

Toru looked at Zolo. "Can we go home daddy?"

Zolo laughed. "Yes. And your mom has news for you."

Kitty smiled at Toru. "Your going to have a sister."


End file.
